A Common Bond
by Confession68
Summary: Usopp and Nami decided they don't want to go on an adventure with the others on the newest island. Instead, they reminisce and talk about their recent battles. However, a common bond develops. UsoNam. Fic Dedicated to The Sacred and Profane. Review!


**Author's Note:** This is a fic dedicated to The Sacred and Profane! I really hope you enjoy it! I had a bit of trouble, but nothing I couldn't triumph over! X) I have to say … it broke my heart a little bit to write this, hahahaha! I'm a diehard LuNa fan, and I was just heartbroken for Luffy, lol! So, this was a little out of the ordinary for me. X) I also have to say a little disturbing. HOWEVER! I wanted to write this for Sacred, because he was willing to step out of his comfort zone to write a LuNa for me! XD Thanks again Sacred! XP Anyways! Please read, enjoy and review! XD

**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Piece or any of its characters … but Oda does! Lucky bastard …

**A Common Bond**

"Yosh! Let's have an adventure!"

Everyone grinned at Luffy's back as they exited the ship.

"Uh … think I will stay here …"

Everyone turned to Usopp and blinked.

"Eh? Are you sure, Usopp?"

"Aa, I'm sure Luffy … You guys go on ahead …"

Luffy pouted to his best friend, but then shrugged and jumped off the ship. Nami leaned over the side then.

"I think I will stay here too … I will survey the island later." She said as she used her hand to glance around the island.

"Okay! Let's go guys!"

Usopp and Nami watched as they others went off to explore. Then Usopp turned to Nami.

"So, why didn't ya go?"

"Haa …" Nami breathed out as her expression turned tired. "I just need a break from 'adventures' just this once. I'm tired today …" Usopp chuckled as he thumbed his nose. However, she smiled and turned to him. "What about you?"

"Same reason!"

She laughed then and walked over to him, sitting on the rail next to him. With a chuckle, he also sat on the rail.

"Last time we were alone like this was Little Garden, wasn't it?"

"Aa, it was!"

"That seems like such a long time ago …"

Usopp nodded as he looked out into the jungle.

"We talked a lot that day … didn't we?"

"Yup."

"I think we've gotten stronger since then …" She said as she began to swing her legs a bit over the rail.

"You think so?"

"I know so …" She said as she turned to smile at him. "_I_ think you were pretty brave back on Thriller Bark."

"A-Ah, you think so?" Usopp asked as he scratched his chin with a frown.

She laughed softly then as she looked back ahead of her. "Yeah, I really think so. I was definitely impressed by you."

Usopp blinked at Nami before slowly turning to look back into the jungle. "You've gotten really good at using The Perfect Clima Tact."

"Un!" She said as she pulled it out and assembled it quickly. "I really love it! Thanks again for it Usopp. You're a real genius when it comes to inventing weapons. I'm also grateful that you took the time to make it for me."

Usopp began to laugh as he pushed up his nose and leaned back over the rails. "Ah, it was nothin'! It was easy to make!"

Nami laughed as she also leaned back as well. "It really is something. I have to admit, I was in awe when I first saw it and was even more surprised it worked."

Almost falling back, Usopp caught himself just in time and began to laugh nervously. Laughing a bit as well, Nami began to take it apart and slip it back in place under her skirt. Blinking, Usopp quickly looked away with a bit of a blush. Once she was done, she stared back out into the jungle.

"I wonder if they're having any fun …?"

"You could have gone."

"I know, but I was tired too … Just wanted to rest." Usopp said as he turned to her and smiled. She still had a smile on her face. "You know …" He started before turning away. "You've gotten a lot stronger too … but not just because of the weapon I made you."

Her smile widened, but she still didn't look at him. "You really think so?"

He chuckled and rubbed his finger under his nose with a grin, "Yup! I really do!"

"Ah … This reminds me …"

"Mm?"

"You owe me …"

"E-h?!"

"Back on Thriller Bark … you saw me …"

Blinking his wide eyes, sweat began to bead down Usopp's face as he stared at her. "Uh … right …"

She smiled wider as she turned to look at him and then she giggled a bit. "You had said thank you."

A blush crept across his cheeks as he continued to stare at her. "Did you like what you saw that much?"

He slowly looked away from her, his face paling a bit, but the blush remaining. "You know … that's the second time you've seen me … You still owe me for that one too …"

The blush across his cheeks reddened further. "I didn't mean to …"

She broke into laughter then. "I guess you _did_ save me at that particular time." She said with amusement before going quite again and looking away from him. "You know … I'm really glad you came back …"

"Mm?" He asked as he looked over at her, no longer embarrassed.

"I was really worried that you really did leave … I tried talking to Luffy … but … I guess I really didn't understand. It was so painful to watch … It hurt a lot …"

"I'm really sorry about that …" Usopp said as he looked away and scratched the back of his head. "I promise not to do it agai-Eeh!"

She had scooted over quickly, cupped both of his cheeks with her hands and was now staring into his face intently. "Do you really promise not to do that again?"

"Ah, ah …" He croaked out, unsure of what she was doing, or of what to say.

Her frown softened as tears came to her eyes. "Do you promise never to leave us again?!" She asked a second time, a little more frantically.

His frown softened as he continued to look her in her eyes. "Aa, I promise to never leave again …"

Her face seemed to relax as a small smile formed on her lips. "Good …" She said softly before she leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on his lips before throwing her legs over the rail and walking away across the deck.

Usopp remained in that position for a long time, his eyes completely wide in shock. After awhile, he began to blink his eyes before slowly turning to where she had left.

'_Did … Did she just … kiss me?_'

**The End …**

**Author's Note:** I really hoped you liked it Sacred! XD It gave me some trouble, because I'm really not used to writing about these two! Hahaha! I was in deep, dark and murky waters here! XD I hope it was up to your standards though! If I copied anyone, I'm really sorry! But I've never read a UsoNam fic before … Anyways, please let me know what ya thought! X)


End file.
